


Unconscious

by Merixcil



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Eye Trauma, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Beatrix beats Elle
Relationships: Elle Driver & Beatrix Kiddo
Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838356





	Unconscious

A shame, to have to take so much in so little time. The screaming subsides eventually, culminating in a drawn out whine that Beatrix knows all too well. First you scream because it hurts, then you scream because you’ve lost, then your brain has to shut off for a while to spare you from a protracted stay in that particular combined agony. 

She draws up her sword and wipes it clean through the crook of her arm. It leaves a red stain on her shirt, that she will try to wash clean but never quite manage. 

Elle’s eye lies on the floor between the two of them, glaring up at Beatrix accusingly. The iris is a pretty shade of blue, it’s a shame to have to waste it. 

Bending down, Beatrix isn’t surprised to find the eye slimy but she’s not prepared for how warm it’s going to be (a mistake she will not repeat again) and it tumbles back to the floor as soon as she’s got a hold of it, rolling over to it’s former owner’s side. 

Unconscious, Elle’s still frowning. Makes sense, she always was the most colossal bitch without a cause. She has a few scratches running up her arms, most of which Beatrix has picked up a sister for. It was a good fight, right until the end. She hadn’t meant to do that much damage until the damage was done. 

Blood dribbles out of the closed socket that was once Elle’s left eye. The skin sags and collapses in on itself over the hole. She’ll need a glass replacement, or an eye patch, if she doesn’t want to send children running the next time she goes out in public. 

Then again, Elle always did hate children. Perhaps she’ll wake up and thank Beatrix for the favour, for completing her transformation into the monster she always knew was lurking just underneath her skin. 

Monster, maybe. But Beatrix is better than her. She gives Elle’s spine a few well placed kicks, enough to make standing hell when she wakes, half blind and no doubt still screaming. 

Some days, Beatrix wishes she could scream. 

She picks up the eye before she leaves. No need to be so cruel as to leave reminders of the life Elle lived before. Bill has a tank of Piranhas in the bathroom that will destroy the evidence most wonderfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'whumptober' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
